


Trying Something New

by ainsalaco



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Anal Sex, Consent, Explicit Sexual Content, M/M, Rimming
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-14
Updated: 2020-10-14
Packaged: 2021-03-08 18:00:49
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,098
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27000874
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ainsalaco/pseuds/ainsalaco
Summary: Akaashi suggests something new for Bokuto and him to try in the bedroom.
Relationships: Akaashi Keiji/Bokuto Koutarou
Comments: 7
Kudos: 78





	Trying Something New

**Author's Note:**

> Related to my other work First Meeting First Love, but it can be read as a stand alone.

Akaashi pushed open the door with his shoulder as he juggled his groceries. He was about to call out to his boyfriend to ask him to take the bags, but he heard voices coming from the bedroom, so he just placed the bags on the floor so he could get his shoes off. Leaving the items there for a few moments, he wandered into the bedroom. “Is that Kuroo-san?” Akaashi asked, peeking his head in to see his boyfriend sitting cross-legged on the bed with the laptop in front of him.

Whatever antics Bokuto had been in the middle of stopped abruptly when he saw his boyfriend. Akaashi raised his brow at Bokuto’s flushed state, “Welcome home Keiji.” Bokuto grinned.

Akaashi hummed. “Thank you.” He said, walking over to the bed and peering down at the grainy image of Kuroo’s smirking face.

“Hey Akaashi.” Kuroo drawled. “I hear you wanna tie Bo-“ Whatever else Kuroo was going to say was cut off by Bokuto slamming the laptop shut.

_Ah_ Akaashi thinks, suddenly knowing why Bokuto was flushed.

Bokuto looked like a deer in headlights as he started babbling, trying to explain himself and tripping over his words. “I didn’t tell him everything, or well, I don’t tell him about all of our sex. I only tell him about the great stuff, or well, or the stuff I’m nervous about. Or I don’t know. Keiji-“ Bokuto whined and buried his face in his hands.

Akaashi watched Bokuto struggle with his words for a moment before pushing the laptop out of the way and sitting across from him. “Koutarou.” He said, effectively silencing his boyfriend, “I don’t care that you talk to Kuroo about it.” He said. Which was true, Kuroo was basically Bokuto’s confidante, even if he suffered some secondhand embarrassment because of it, he wouldn’t take that away from his boyfriend. “Just- is it about the BDSM?” He asked, his brows pinching in concern, he hated to think that him mentioning BDSM would cause Bokuto to stress out. It had been weeks since then and they had plenty of regular sex since then, he didn’t even

Bokuto picked at the comforter and nodded, “I’m just a little nervous to try.” He said, “I’ve looked some stuff up and it just doesn’t look like something that I want to do.”

Akaashi smiled and grabbed Bokuto’s hand in his. “Well, we certainly don’t have to try, but you need to be honest with me when I ask you this.” He said, waiting for Bokuto’s small nod before continuing. “Was you’re version of ‘looked some stuff up’ just watching porn?”

Bokuto’s face got hot and he sucked his lower lip into his mouth in a nervous gesture. “Yeah..” He finally admitted, “And it just didn’t look enjoyable. I mean some of the people looked like they enjoyed it, but I don’t-“ He took a deep breath. Whatever he had seen had probably scared him a little.

“Kou.” Akaashi whispered. He leaned forward and captured his pouty lips in a kiss before sitting back, smiling gently at him. “Here.” Akaashi reached for the laptop and opened it, glad to see that the call with Kuroo had been disconnected. He did a quick internet search before handing the computer to Bokuto. “I’m going to go make dinner. I want you to read all these articles.”

“All of them?” He asked, looking at his boyfriend with wide eyes.

“All of them.” Akaashi repeated with a stern nod.

Akaashi started dinner after leaving Bokuto alone in the bedroom. He had been planning a simple meal because he was exhausted from work, but instead he chose to do something that took a bit more time. He didn’t want to interrupt Bokuto while he was reading.

Eventually Bokuto wandered out into the kitchen with the laptop in hand and sat down there to read, mostly so he could ask Akaashi questions as he went. “So.” Bokuto started, pushing the laptop away from him and looking up at Akaashi as he carried the food to the table. “It wouldn’t hurt.”

Akaashi hummed and shook his head, “Nope. BDSM is customizable. What you like in it may be completely different than what someone else likes in it.”

“Have you ever…” Bokuto furrowed his brow. “Uh, done it before?”

Akaashi shook his head. “Not really. I mean, I guess I’ve experimented and stuff, but it was never anything like this.” He said, “Once in college, a guy asked to tie my arms behind my back, but that was about all I’ve done.”

“Have you wanted to before? I mean, the hardcore stuff?”

Akaashi shook his head. “I don’t see the allure in getting off on someone in pain. I don’t even think I’d be able to do it. I freak out a little when you cry during sex and that is completely different.” He laughed.

Bokuto blushed a little, “I got a lot of emotions.” He said with a shy smile, following it up with a short laugh of his own. He stirred his food around his plate a moment, “I think I’d be okay trying it. Just the uh, commanding and stuff.”

Akaashi nodded, “That’s all I wanted to try.” He promised. “We’ll have to come up with a safe word.” He said.

“Volleyball.” Bokuto answered immediately.

Akaashi laughed, grinning at his boyfriend. “Perfect. Now eat up. We need to talk it through a little more before we commit to it.”

They decided on a Saturday since Bokuto wouldn’t have practice on Sunday and Akaashi didn’t have work. Akaashi showered first, then sat waiting on their bed in just his briefs while he waited for Bokuto to shower and clean himself.

When Bokuto stepped into the room he was wearing an anxious smile and clutching onto his towel like it was a life line. Akaashi thought it was adorable.

Akaashi sat up straighter and tossed his legs over the side of the bed. “Safe word?”

“Volleyball.”

“Alright, come’ere.” He mumbled.

Bokuto complied, stepping forward until he was standing at the edge of the bed between Akaashi’s thighs. He twitched under Akaashi’s stare. He stood there awkwardly for a moment before finally shifting nervously. “What are you doing?” He mumbled.

“Assessing.” Akaashi answered. At Bokuto’s concerned gaze Akaashi huffed, “Just trying to figure out the best way to do this.” He said. He brought his hands up and settled them on Bokuto’s hips. “You really enjoyed what we did in the shower after helping Kuroo move in, so I was trying to figure out if we should just do something like that, or if we wanted to have anal sex.” He explained.

Bokuto hummed, “Well. I’m prepared for anal.” He mumbled. “But more importantly,” He started, causing Akaashi to look up at him in confusion. “You think way too much during sex.” He finished with a small smile, “We can just do what feels natural. I really don’t think we have to go all out for this Keiji.”

Akaashi huffed a laugh, “I suppose you’re right.” He said, knowing that Bokuto was right. He spent too much time cooped up in his own head sometimes. Akaashi scooted backwards on the bed until he was leaning against the headboard. He patted his lap and smiled. “Let’s just make-out for now. Get comfortable.”

Bokuto nodded and dropped the towel, depositing himself in Akaashi’s lap with all the grace of a baby elephant.

_“Oof.”_ Akaashi grunted, before Bokuto had the chance to reply, Akaashi was tugging him down into a kiss. He could still feel some tension in Bokuto’s shoulders where Akaashi draped his arms and he sighed into the kiss, opening his mouth wider to deepen it.

Bokuto hummed into it, letting out a breathy groan when Akaashi tugged lightly on his lower lip. When Akaashi didn’t immediately relinquish it, Bokuto whined. He opened his eyes to see Akaashi with a mischievous look in his eyes. Bokuto finally got his lip back and he sat up, suddenly feeling the need to.

Akaashi leaned back some more, getting comfortable. “Put your hands on the headboard.” Akaashi said, authority in his tone. “Don’t move them unless I tell you to.”

Bokuto swallowed, in part due to nerves, but also due to excitement. He complied easily, wrapping his large hands around the frame. It caused his body to pitch forward some, left him leaning slightly over Akaashi. “Like this?” He asked.

Akaashi nodded, “And don’t talk.” He said, watching as Bokuto licked his lips, his pupils blowing out. Akaashi congratulated himself on a job well done.

Akaashi started off slow, light touches to all the places he knew drove his boyfriend crazy. He ran his fingers gently down Bokuto’s spine, dragging them lightly in a way that made Bokuto shiver. Akaashi took his time mapping the muscles on Bokuto’s arm, relishing in the nearly imperceptible shivers running through them, probably from wanting to reciprocate. He dragged his nails gently down Bokuto’s chest, smiling at the small gasp that escaped when one of those nails caught Bokuto’s nipple. He dipped his fingers into the dimple on Bokuto’s lower back, pushing until Bokuto moaned low in his throat, his back arching just a bit. Then he dropped his hands to Bokuto’s thighs, racking his nails gently down the tops and trailing his fingers softly up the inner thigh. “You’re beautiful Koutarou.” He mumbled, his voice as soft as his touch. He didn’t, couldn’t have if he were blind, miss the vibrations it sent through Bokuto’s frame. “How are you doing?” He said.

Bokuto nodded, not answering verbally.

“You can speak when I ask a question.” Akaashi said with a chuckle.

“Good. Really good.” Bokuto amended, gasping when Akaashi ran his fingers ever-so-lightly up his cock.

Akaashi smiled, “Good. That’s good.” He let his eyes study Bokuto’s face a moment. “You want to touch me?” He asked.

“Yes.” The answer was instant, no thought involved.

“Too bad.” Akaashi said, chuckling when Bokuto whined, his arms flexing with the mere thought of being able to touch, only to get that permission denied.

“Shh.” Akaashi said, running his fingers down Bokuto’s chest again, more pressure this time. He let his fingers press against Bokuto’s ribs until Bokuto wiggled, trying to get away from the tickle. “Stay still.” Akaashi admonished.

Bokuto’s face took up a look of complete concentration and he took a steadying breath in through his nose, but he managed to stay still as Akaashi continued his assault. Bokuto twitched sometimes, but Akaashi was surprised to see how well Bokuto stayed still. “I’m impressed.” He mumbled.

Akaashi reached up and threaded both hands into Bokuto’s hair, dragging him down for a long, drawn-out, but much too chaste kiss. No tongue, just the push and pull of lips until Akaashi deemed it time to pull back from him. He looked up at the flushed state of the man in his lap with much appreciation. Suddenly an idea came to Akaashi, “Scoot back.”

Bokuto frowned scooting his knees back, even though it meant extending his legs in order to keep his hands on the headboard. Once there was enough room for Akaashi to slip out from underneath his boyfriend he helped position Bokuto into a better position, “Kaashi?” Bokuto whispered, as if that would mean he didn’t break the no talking rule.

“No talking.” Akaashi reminded him. “Green?”

It took only a moment for Bokuto to nod his head, “Green.” He confirmed.

Akaashi kneeled behind Bokuto, taking in the beautiful form of his muscled boyfriend on his knees and elbows, it put his ass more on display. Akaashi flattened his palms over Bokuto’s ass, just running his palms over the supple flesh, sometimes pulling or gripping, pleased with the silence that Bokuto kept. Akaashi shifted back on his knees to lean over his boyfriend, trailing kisses down Bokuto’s back. Treating each vertebrae like it was his own personal treasure.

He reveled in the shudder that escaped from his boyfriend when he dipped his tongue into the dimples of his hips, and the gasp he got when he finally went lower. He kept the pace slow, torturous, but oh so enjoyable too. He could feel each minute movement of Bokuto’s muscles from inside, pleased with the small noises that Bokuto was struggling to keep back, more noises than he had heard from his boyfriend ever before.

When he finally disengaged his mouth from Bokuto’s sloppy hole he licked his lips. “You’re amazing Koutarou.” He smirked as Bokuto swallowed down a moan.

Akaashi stretched himself over Bokuto’s back. “How are you babe?” He asked, pressing his abdomen against Bokuto’s back and his lips to Bokuto’s ear.

Bokuto shuddered under him. “Good.” He said, voice strained. “I wanna touch you.” He said.

Akaashi hummed, “How about you touch yourself instead?” He said coyly, grabbing the lube off the nightstand. “Stretch yourself for me.” He commanded.

Bokuto bit his lip and nodded, reaching for the lube and shifting slightly to make the reach easier. Akaashi backed off and sat down to watch the show. “Slower.”

Bokuto listened and moved slowly as he prepped himself for Akaashi, his body heating up with a flush. He could feel the heavy gaze on him. He turned his head to look at his boyfriend and nearly choked at the intensity of Akaashi’s gaze.

Once he was fully prepped, lube dripping down his thighs, Akaashi moved forward again. “Stop. Hands on the headboard.” Bokuto whined pathetically as he pulled his fingers out of himself.

“Kaashi?” This time, instead of quieting Bokuto Akaashi hummed, giving him the okay to talk. “Can I turn around?” He asked.

“No.” He said, “But you don’t have to be quiet anymore.”

Bokuto groaned, but tightened his grip on the headboard.

Akaashi rolled the condom on and slid up behind his boyfriend. He nudged Bokuto’s knees forward and apart, so he was kneeling almost upright and so Akaashi’s own knees could fit between them. Akaashi laid himself against Bokuto’s back as he lined up and pushed in.

Bokuto whined and rocked back against Akaashi’s body, “Keiji.” He gasped.

Akaashi started a slow pace, working more and more noises out of Bokuto. He let his arms roam over Bokuto’s chest, playing with his nipples before dropping lower, tracing his abdominal muscles, his hip bones. He wrapped his hands around Bokuto’s strong thighs, listening intently to his boyfriend.

Bokuto dropped his head backwards, letting it roll against Akaashi’s shoulder. When Akaashi felt something wet brush his cheek he slowed to a stop, wrenching a sob from Bokuto’s mouth. “Koutarou?” He asked.

Bokuto’s hips were still trying to push back against Akaashi.

“Kou.” He whispered again, “Are you okay?”

It wasn’t unusual for Bokuto to get emotional during sex, but this seemed different. “Wanna hold you.” He mumbled.

Akaashi frowned and looked at Bokuto’s arms, holding the headboard so tight that his knuckles were turning white. Maybe Akaashi had gone too far on their first foray into this kind of thing.

“Okay.” He responded. He pulled out slowly and stepped back, allowing Bokuto to turn over and lay on his back. Bokuto wasted no time in wrapping his arms around Akaashi’s neck, pulling him in for a kiss as Akaashi pushed back inside. Akaashi kissed away the lingering tears as he started a fast pace.

Akaashi wrapped his hands around Bokuto’s thighs and hoisted him up so he could tuck his knees under Bokuto’s ass, allowing for a deeper thrust. “I love you.” Bokuto gasped, his hands roaming frantically over Akaashi’s shoulders, sometimes burying themselves in Akaashi’s hair, seemingly making up for lost time.

After that it was a race to the finish. Akaashi chasing his own orgasm and Bokuto caught up in the mix. Before either of them even seemed to know it was happening, Bokuto’s thighs were digging into Akaashi’s ribs painfully as he clenched and shuddered through his orgasm. He was gasping and moaning, his hands tugging Akaashi down for a kiss.

Akaashi slowed down and eventually came to a stop, heaving breaths. For a second he thought that Bokuto might have passed out but he cracked his eye open in confusion, “Why’d ya st’p?” he mumbled through a mouth full of cotton. Akaashi smiled at the look of complete adoration on Bokuto’s face.

“You want me to keep going?” He asked, checking.

Bokuto nodded and rested back against the bed, “’Course.”

Slow at first, in case Bokuto decided to change his mind, Akaashi started moving again. It didn’t take very long before Bokuto was squirming, clearly overstimulated and Akaashi stopped again. He pulled out and tossed the condom in the trash can.

Bokuto frowned at Akaashi, “You-“ He started to argue, only to be silenced with a kiss.

“I know you want me to feel good too, but I can’t do that with you in pain. You’re clearly too stimulated.”

Bokuto pouted, “Can I suck you off then?” He asked. “Though, my legs are jelly.”

And he was clearly sleepy, Akaashi was positive he was going to have a hard time coaxing Bokuto to the bathroom. Assessing the situation, Akaashi clambered his way up Bokuto’s torso, “Open your mouth.” He commanded, watching the shiver pass through Bokuto, who immediately dropped his jaw and allowed his tongue to loll out. 

Akaashi was gently as he pushed into Bokuto’s mouth, knowing that he had a pretty strong gag reflex. He started the pace slow, but eventually as fucking Bokuto’s face with vigor. He came with a loud groan. He pulled back and wiped the come from Bokuto’s lips.

Bokuto smiled up at him, “This was fun Keiji.” He mumbled. “You were right, I do like getting bossed around.”

Akaashi huffed as he wiped the already drying come off Bokuto’s stomach, “That much is obvious.” He hummed. “But I think I need to pay better attention to your needs. I didn’t think that you would need to touch that much.” He said, referring to the way Bokuto started sobbing towards the end.

“It was fun in the beginning though.” Bokuto said, following Akaashi’s lead as he prodded at him to get him moving toward the bathroom for a hot shower before bed.

Akaashi nodded. “I love you Koutarou.” Bokuto nodded and let Akaashi engage him in copious amounts of aftercare to sooth his frayed nerves. Bokuto felt not unlike a live wire when Akaashi tried to get too far from him.

Eventually though they found themselves in a nice clean bed, wrapped in each other’s arms and nodding off again. “Good night Keiji.” He mumbled.

“Good night Kou.”


End file.
